<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>capri suns by eyefornana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431456">capri suns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyefornana/pseuds/eyefornana'>eyefornana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Businessman Jeno, Flashbacks, Lee Jeno-centric, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Smut, Richboy Jaemin, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyefornana/pseuds/eyefornana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story that Jeno remembers so well: when he first met his Jaemin and how it changed his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>capri suns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno remembered it like yesterday afternoon.</p><p>He remembers sneaking out of the orphanage where he lived, meeting his schoolmates at the skate park, then spending every penny they had to the convenience store; bought instant noodles (and a few cans of coffee or beer if they have more money). They laughed, talked about everything and nothing at the same time, sang out loud, and cried silently. Wherever they come from, they gather that night as close friends.</p><p>One day, Donghyuck, Jeno's closest friend whose father also worked at the orphanage where Jeno was raised since he was a baby, brought a man named Mark Lee. Mark Lee is different from them. It's not Vans, overwore t-shirts, and funny jackets. Everything she wears screams everything that moneyless teens like them can't. But Mark Lee has the same smile and they don't know what to make them treat him differently.</p><p>But since a certain Mark Lee showed up, they didn't need to raise money from their own pockets anymore. Mark Lee spent his money like breathing, driving them around in his shiny Mercedes Benz, visiting other parks even though they ended up returning to the same skate park. Then nothing changed for a moment. They are still laughing, crying, dreaming. Schools are still bad, the food the government provides is utterly unappetizing, and the last time they bought new clothes was ten years ago.</p><p>Until Mark Lee came one night and inviting them to his birthday party next week in one of his family's castles on the hill, where the richest people they ever knew lived.</p><p>They glanced at each other for a moment. Donghyuck was flabbergasted when Mark said that he had scheduled fittings for their clothes.</p><p>"Suit is a must," Mark just shrugged, not discussing matters any longer. Some of them thought Mark Lee was just boasting. People like Mark don't get along with people like them. Mark goes to a private school they have never heard of (complete with a different uniform each season, field trips to Europe, and catering for lunch like a party) so they think Mark must have had an unusual life.</p><p>But a few days later, Donghyuck ran to Jeno and Jisung. He said the certain Mark Lee was waiting in front of his house. Mark brought them fittings. He seemed disinterested himself, letting his trusted tailor measure all the kids patiently while he made the phone call to his cousin from California.</p><p>"No, Johnny. I don't wanna see a Na Jaemin in my fucking party. No freaking way."</p><p>Pause for a moment. Jeno who was already measured, standing next to him and touching the suit attached to the mannequin. The cloth was so smooth in his hand. Jeno has never been to a tailor.</p><p>“Well, I don't care he's a Na. Cancel his invitation or I will call him by myself and ask him not to come."</p><p>There was a large mirror that Jeno imagined had been installed in the private room of a famous princess or actress. Jeno stood in silent when he saw Donghyuck forcing Jisung to shut up while his waist was measured. He saw himself as much better than he ever remembered even though he was still wearing worn-out jeans and a boring gray sweatshirt. It was strange seeing the mirror make him look handsome.</p><p>"Come on, bro. You can't do this to me. Not in my birthday."</p><p>Mark stroked his temple. It seemed that his cousin's answer was so unsatisfactory that as soon as the phone hung up, Mark looked like he wanted to throw his cell phone.</p><p>"Any problem?" Jeno never really liked to find out about other people's business. But this was Mark Lee who was kind enough to take them from their shabby home to a place they could only imagine.</p><p>“You know sons of conglomerates tend to be very very snobbish and bratty, right? That's why I invited you guys in the very first place. You guys are my first friends. True friends. But some of them are unbelievable. My dear cousin just called me to tell that the brattiest brat among them are gonna attend my party."</p><p>Jeno couldn't imagine the children of the conglomerates that Mark mentioned. But he understood that certain people had a knack for being jerks and when he imagined bastards who had lots of money, he could more or less empathize. He imagined the same bastards who bullied him or his friends from the orphanage.</p><p>"Glad to know you consider us as friends, Mark." Jeno punched Mark's arm slowly.</p><p>"Yo, dude." Mark pretended to whine.</p><p>Behind them, Jisung almost cried when the tailor said that he would wear a bow tie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno remembers Mark's party like last night.</p><p>Mark sent a pick-up car for them. They returned to the tailor, put on the clothes that had been prepared, then left together for Mark's party. The smell of Mark's clothes and car made them couldn't help but worry. This was their first time to a party, especially a formal party in a grand setting. When the car stopped in the lobby of the luxurious building, they could only shut their mouths tightly to avoid embarrassing themselves because around them, high-class people mingled naturally and perfectly. The girls were dressed in sparkling dresses, looking like princesses raised from their sleep. The men were dressed in formal suits, lifted their chins and smiled faintly at each other with swollen chests.</p><p>They occupied a table that had been prepared by Mark, not knowing what to say until Jeno accepted the champagne the waitress brought. Looking at Jeno, the others followed.</p><p>After a few glasses of champagne, they began to relax in their places. Jisung had gotten up to taste the food even though Donghyuck forbade him to go before meeting Mark.</p><p>Mark appeared ten minutes later from the marble staircase. He was wearing a silvery suit and black bow-tie that made him look like a Chinese actor. His steps were accompanied by thunderous applause and cheers of “Mark Lee!” from everywhere. Mark smiled happily, then blended in to greet everyone. It was their turn thirty minutes later, after Jisung whined because he was hungry.</p><p>"You guys look fantastic!" said Mark. They greeted and hugged Mark while congratulating him. Mark asked them to enjoy the party and did not hold back from tasting all the dishes (Jisung was already shaking in his chair). Then with a lower tone and eyes that shone with meaning, he embraced Jeno, saying that if he managed to carry himself tonight, his life could change.</p><p>Jeno didn't know what Mark's words meant, but he smiled gratefully before Mark patted him on the back and left. For an hour, they chatted and listened to music until Jeno felt bored. He broke away first, encouraging his friends to do the same because it was a once in a lifetime experience.</p><p>"Hey, who are you?" he was enjoying the couples starting to take to the dance floor, but held back by a tall young man who looked at him questioningly.</p><p>"What is it, Yukhei?" the tall young man's friend asked.</p><p>"No. I knew all of Mark's friends. I don't know you,” the young man that called 'Yukhei' turned back to Jeno.</p><p>“Is that matter? You just don't know me," Jeno replied.</p><p>"New money?"</p><p>“Gentleman, you're on my way. If you wanna tap that cash, go over there. Johnny opening a mini casino on the second floor." Another voice snapped at them in a lazy tone.</p><p>Yukhei and Jeno turned their heads. Beside them, sat a man dressed all in white with blonde hair. But the man didn't look at Yukhei or Jeno, his eyes were fixed on the dance floor through Yukhei and Jeno's bodies. His legs are crossed, his right hand is folded in front of his stomach while his left hand is raised while snapping his fingers.</p><p>"Come on, come on. Don't disturb Jaemin." Yukhei and his friends withdrew to the second floor like Jaemin's direction, leaving Jeno who was still staring at the man and Jaemin who was still staring at the dance floor.</p><p>"Feel free to stare." He said without turning his head, as if he wanted to show that his existence was indeed to be seen.</p><p>Jeno never felt blessed until the man turned his gaze towards Jeno. His lashes were long and curvy, so thick they framed his clear eyes. His nose is extraordinarily proportioned and his lips are thin, shimmering with a seductive pink gloss. Jeno couldn't catch anything from the boy's expression.</p><p>“You're not sorry. Interesting." Jaemin raised the corners of his lips, looking used to people apologizing for staring too long.</p><p>"I'm Jeno Lee."</p><p>"Jaemin. Jaemin Na. I guess you're not from here?" Jaemin's hand played with the necklace around his neck, making Jeno unable to not stare at his slightly exposed chest and long fingers.</p><p>Jeno automatically shook his head.</p><p>“What do you think about the party? Its boring, if you ask me. But of course the pretentious Mark Lee will comply with every wishes from his parents."</p><p>This is the first time Jeno has come to a party, so he doesn't think Jaemin's words are completely true. However, he admits that Mark's party is attractive to those who never came to the party. "What kind of party do you prefer?"</p><p>Jaemin raised the corners of his lips, his fingers touching his lips on purpose, making Jeno swallow hard.</p><p>“Like you. Wild and raw."</p><p>Jaemin said it like he was ordering steak. Jeno found himself completely okay with it.</p><p>The night passed like a movie flash, the two of them sat on one of the sofas at the side of the room, Jaemin on Jeno's lap, kissing him senselessly while Jeno's hands were firmly holding Jaemin's waist and thighs. This wasn't each other's first kiss, but Jeno wouldn't forget the burst of taste of Jaemin's lips when their lips touched and Jaemin didn't know what made him forget the pretentious people around them and answered the kiss with the same enthusiasm.</p><p>Their kiss stopped for a moment because Mark Lee gasped when he saw them, but Jaemin only smiled a little before kissing Jeno again.</p><p>Jeno's last words before they parted ways were, “tell me, Jaemin Na. Are you my Cinderella?"</p><p>Jaemin Na laughed for the first time that night, kissing Jeno's lips. "Well, I thought you are my Cinderella."</p><p>Their second meeting took place at the orphanage where Jeno lives. One week, a donor and his family came. This means that all the children have to gather around and eat together. Jeno and Jisung were shocked when they saw Jaemin Na, in all his glory, standing behind his parents, wearing a sweater and khakis, smiling broadly at everyone. Jaemin caught Jeno's gaze and winked at him. Jaemin's parents not only provided fantastic sums for their orphanage and the best catering they have ever tasted, but also gift packages for each of the children.</p><p>Jaemin snuck in in the middle of a tedious meeting and Jeno found him walking casually down the hallway carrying shopping bacs. Jeno quickly took his hand and pulled Jaemin into his own room. They said nothing but kissed until they were out of breath.</p><p>“I missed you,” Jeno whispered. Jaemin's hand was firmly planted in his hair and Jaemin didn't need to say that he was the same. Jeno already knows.</p><p>"Bed, Jeno."</p><p>They lay on Jeno's bed, kissing again with their hands groping every inch of each other's bodies.</p><p>"I want you," sighed Jaemin. "But not here."</p><p>Jeno nodded.</p><p>"Do you mind if I invite you to my suite next weekend?"</p><p>Jeno shook his head. "But I don't know where. And I can't stay. Not alone."</p><p>Jaemin's chest still flared up and down even though Jeno was pinching his body, but his eyes flashed playfully. "I have an idea." He smiled and Jeno was again fascinated with rows of neat teeth and Jaemin's slightly narrowed eyes.</p><p>"But now I want to suck you off." Oh, of course Jaemin won't let him live in peace.</p><p>That afternoon, Jeno came out in Jaemin's hot mouth with trembling thighs, making him experience the most satisfying yet painful orgasm because he couldn't sigh or do anything. Jaemin tidied himself up without caring about Jeno who was lying on the bed with a dazed look.</p><p>“This is for you, baby. See you." Jaemin put his shopping bags on the table and just walked out.</p><p>A few days later, as they gathered at the skate park as usual, complaining about the ongoing exams and the fierce caretaker of the orphanage, Mark came in with a bewitched face. He looked at Jeno in disbelief.</p><p>"What did you do, man?"</p><p>Jeno stared at him cluelessy until Mark told him that Jaemin had invited them all to a party at his villa. Jaemin even sent invitations to the orphanage and left Mark to send other invitations to other friends. Donghyuck shrieked as Mark held out a white invitation with gold trimmings. It stated that Jaemin invited them to attend a three-day camp, complete with an itinerary containing a row of classes they would attend and activities they would do such as swimming, watching documentaries, or gardening.</p><p>"He invited us to study?" Jisung asked, seems confused and lost.</p><p>“No, dumbass! He invited us to see Jeno!" argued Donghyuck.</p><p>"Trust me, we will not be studying," Mark grinned. Then he shook his head and looked at Jeno in amazement. “This is the first time he acted like a decent human being toward me. He insulted me all the time."</p><p>Jeno chose to focus on being happy with Jaemin's invitation rather than saying that Jaemin wouldn't stop insulting Mark even after this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno remembers his three days at Jaemin's villa like this morning.</p><p>They are picked up by Mark, heading for Jaemin's hidden and empty villa. Once they arrived, Jaemin only took time to smile at Jeno's friends before dragging Jeno in and taking him to his room. They had sex for the first time and Jeno felt he was born as a new person.</p><p>Mark's words are correct. They don't study at all. Instead, they spend their time swimming, watching movies, playing games, or cooking. And fucks. A lot of fucks because every few hours, Jeno and Jaemin will disappear and the others will listen to the sound of the bed shaking. On the last day, Mark and Donghyuck joined a club that Jisung called <em>mile h</em><em>igh club without a plane</em>.</p><p>Jeno couldn't believe that he spent three days listening to Jaemin's moans more than actually talking to the younger. But he didn't complain. Jaemin's gaze every time they make love is able to say a thousand words that Jeno never knew existed. Jaemin's touch burns his skin, reminding him that they live for certain reasons and Jaemin's smile is that reason.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno always remembers Jaemin's father's contemptuous look when he caught Jeno and Jaemin meeting at a crossroads near Jaemin's house and the scorn of his orphanage's caretakers when he got an unreasonable gift from Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin's father forbade them to meet, of course. The caretakers of the orphanage thinks Jeno is selling his body to get expensive gifts.</p><p>Jeno also remembers how Jaemin did unexpected things like following him to school one time, sneaking out of his house and tricking his driver and bodyguard, or booking a hotel room for short time sex under a pseudonym. More than anything, Jeno remembered Jaemin's smile and Jaemin's skin sparkling with sweat as they gasped on the same bed. Jeno remembered Jaemin who had everything but decided that he only wanted Jeno even though he could choose Yukhei, Jaehyun, Xiaojun, or other people who often sent Jaemin gifts.</p><p><em>I can't send you gifts</em>, whispered Jeno once. They met on a scorching afternoon in a shopping mall toilet where bodyguard Jaemin waited outside knowing nothing.</p><p><em>I don't care. I only want you</em>, replied Jaemin. They kissed and Jaemin left after the bodyguard outside started to worry.</p><p>Jeno didn't remember how insecure and angry he was because of how big the difference between him and Jaemin. He doesn't remember because Jaemin always kissed them away, convincing Jeno that they didn't need negativity in their relationship and Jaemin was more than happy to meet Jeno.</p><p>Jeno only remembers that he was desperately improving his grades at school and working part time. It wont change his world view, but Jeno is determined to change his world. He managed to study with a scholarship, leaving the orphanage to live in the dorm where he lived all year round. Jaemin studied in the USA. Even though the distance stretches for thousands of miles between them, Jeno has never felt this free because he freely communicates with Jaemin via phone every day. Jaemin still routinely sends gifts that Jeno can't refuse and no significant problems happen to their relationship.</p><p>It doesn't matter that Donghyuck was flabbergasted when he saw the news about the Na family's son that was reportedly engaged to the Jung family's son.</p><p>"Jaemin told me about that already," replied Jeno while heating the frying pan.</p><p>"And you just gonna stay silent?" Donghyuck who sat on Jeno bed looked at him in disbelief. Mark Lee's family is much more open to people like him, making Donghyuck's life a lot easier over the past few years.</p><p>“What can I do, Hyuck? Beside, you should know that Jaehyun Jung is dating Mark's brother."</p><p>“Scandalous. I didn't know that!"</p><p>"Now you know."</p><p>Donghyuck looked at Jeno sympathetically. "How are you gonna win him?" Jeno is like a brother to him.</p><p>"By winning."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baby! Where are you?"</p><p>It's quiet. There was no sound except the constant hum of the electrical appliances in the house.</p><p>"Baby!"</p><p>Still no sound. So Jeno got up from his bed. He put on his sweatpants and stepped outside. No sign of Jaemin.</p><p>"Jaemin?" he confirmed before reaching for the phone and preparing to call Jaemin.</p><p>"I'm here, honey."</p><p>Jeno followed Jaemin's voice. He saw Jaemin sitting on the sofa on the slightly open balcony. He seemed to be enjoying the sunshine. Jeno pushed the glass door open and joined him.</p><p>“Hm… missed you,” he muttered as he hugged Jaemin's waist and let Jaemin lean his back against his chest. "You look hot, babe," continued Jeno, stroking Jaemin's thighs, which were not covered by the oversized shirt, which of course belonged to Jeno.</p><p>“Honey, Johnny just called. He asked about the construction site in South Cal and if he could invest in the new building. I directed him to your secretary because unlike what everybody thinks, I know shit about my husband company." Jaemin sipped his coffee.</p><p>“You have much on your plate already, baby. I won't burden you with my small company."</p><p>"Uh-huh, Mr. Businessman of The Year,” Jaemin teased while showing the magazine on his lap which showed Jeno's face on the main cover. If you only look at his photo (red-haired Jeno with small cross tattoo in his cheekbone), you would think it was a fashion magazine rather than a economic magazine.</p><p>"Do I look great on that?" Jeno tightened his hug, moved Jaemin to his lap and kissed Jaemin's temple.</p><p>“Hot as fuck. Such a pity you already have a husband,” Jaemin smiled. "But I'm glad the husband is me."</p><p>Even though he had instilled this belief long before, Jeno remembers that he was stunned with disbelief when the IT company he had just started won a big tender from one of the giant companies in Silicon Valley. It was his second year after graduating as an IT Engineer and a year developing the company with friends he recruited during college. He got a loan from Mark's Lee Corporation which invested thousands of dollars in Jeno's company without hesitation.</p><p>“You might think that I do this because I'm your friend. You can't see it right now, but Jeno, I read all of your projects and its fantastic. I will gladly supported your business, but I know you wanted to go by your own so this is the least I can do before you attract those giants in this industry. This is a really good investment for me, Jeno."</p><p>Jeno raised an eyebrow and Mark continued, “and if you fail, I believe Jaemin will be more than willing to release you from jail. So cheer up."</p><p>It only took Jeno three years to develop his company to an extraordinary degree, making him invited to various important events and recognized by entrepreneurs much older than him. He proposed to Jaemin after expanding his business into the property sector. Although Mr. Na still doubts Jeno because he is not part of old money like the Wong, Jung, or Lee family, Jeno's treacherous business values on his paper make him melt. Jaemin always scoffs at the tendency for people like his father to consider the family bloodline to be nothing more than bullshit from time to time. Those families are respected, of course, but no one can refuse money, no matter where do they come from. His father is an ultimate example of that.</p><p>"Can we have sex here, Jen?" Jaemin looked at Jeno's eyes and Jeno swore that Jaemin's lashes made him lose all his senses just like that.</p><p>He answered by kissing Jaemin and squeezing Jaemin's butt like what Jaemin likes. Jaemin happily groaned, hugged Jeno's neck and grind his crotch at Jeno's dick which slowly started to harden.</p><p>It has been almost ten years since they first met and neither of them ever thought of leaving each other. Jaemin knows what he can do and Jeno is confident in his abilities so there is no room for doubt. Like now, when Jaemin lowered Jeno's pants with his leg.</p><p>“Baby, can't you be hotter than this? Fuck,” Jeno growled.</p><p>Jaemin just muttered vaguely, kissed Jeno's neck and chest to leave a red mark that he likes while he straightened Jeno hard on and sinking slowly. He groaned as his butt touched Jeno's crotch and Jeno let out a long sigh as Jaemin's intoxicating hole took a perfect sip.</p><p>"H-honey, its so good. You are so good, uh...” Jaemin seemed to want to cry. Jeno knew this was Jaemin's trademark whenever he felt too overwhelmed. So he grabbed Jaemin's waist tightly before slamming his cock deeply.</p><p>"Yeah? Your husband is hot, hm, Na Jaemin?” Jeno bit Jaemin's ear to hold back his sigh because Jaemin was so tight, warm, and deep.</p><p>"Yeah! My husband is the hottest. Yes, yes, yes,” Jaemin grabbed Jeno's shoulder, this time jumping on Jeno's cock, making Jeno's grip on her waist loosen and Jeno's head lifted with eyes half closed. He groans as he wiggles his hips and the tip of Jeno's cock brushes against his prostate gently.</p><p>“Well, my husband is the prettiest. Look at him. Crying over my cock. Say, baby, do your father know that before we married, you already craving for my cock everyday?" Jeno let Jaemin direct each blow, spread his legs wide while Jaemin's body trembled above him. Jaemin's adorable expression with his mouth open and eyes half-closed which was splashed with sunlight made Jaemin's figure even more beautiful.</p><p>Jeno grabbed Jaemin's thigh and Jaemin shook his head to answer Jeno's question. The sound of skin clashing and the roar of their breath filled the silence and Jeno wouldn't be bored with this.</p><p>“Your pathetic father handed you over when he saw my wealth. Oh, my baby. I can't believe he threat my baby like that. I'm so lucky. So fucking lucky." In his last sentence, Jeno grabbed Jaemin's waist and threw his cock deeply so that Jaemin's body shook violently on it. Jaemin pretty cock slapped Jeno in the stomach and Jeno had never seen such a beautiful sight.</p><p>"Daddy, I'm coming!" exclaimed Jaemin with his fingers rolled over Jeno's stomach.</p><p>Jeno didn't stop his blows. "So fucking beautiful and only for me. My bratty husband. Fuck."</p><p>"Yeah, daddy. For you. Yours, yours." With a cry, Jaemin came out on top of Jeno's stomach. He fell on top of Jeno's body while Jeno didn't stop his movements, making Jaemin's body shift due to overstimulation, but he didn't refuse.</p><p>Slowly Jaemin lifted his face, rested his chin on Jeno's chest and looked at Jeno who was biting his lip to focus his strength on the movement of his hips.</p><p>“My dad didn't even know I'm into cock before we met, honey. And all I can say is, I don't know I'm into cock this much until I met your gigantic cock that could fuck me crazy day and night." Jaemin licked his lips before moving closer to Jeno's face and whispered into his ear, “heck, my father can't believe that I'm not gonna give him grandchildren by marrying some nice girls from respectable family. He didn't know that I'm the one who likes to be breed."</p><p>Jeno's eyes widened as the flow of blood rushed to a point in his body and with a long sigh, he came out until his senses were paralyzed for a moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>end</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm back with another story. This is like very short and simple story that I can managed between my deadlines. I just woke up in the evening because of messed up sleeping routine and needed to write so much but got no inspiration at all since I'm dreading over school and work. I'm sorry if I'm ranting but please consider this as my apology if you found this story boring :( you can tell me your opinion in the comments, it will be much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading this story :) See you next year! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>